Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade
Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider Decade), who is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Personality Tsukasa is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well and have been shown to foreshadow events, acting as a sign to show that he does not belong to the world he is in. As Decade, he was seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. He is quite cocky as he often taunts people from time to time. Before the start of his series, it seemed as the leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa was a ruthless and unforgiving man who easily tortured and killed people with little to no remorse as hinted through other's dialogue. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera and Decade. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples are his knowledge of the Gurongi language in Kuuga's World and his enrollment as a student in Faiz's World. He has also mentioned before that he is capable of doing anything except for taking photos. He also tends to tell American jokes from time to time that sometimes scares others. Despite having these less than admirable traits, Tsukasa isn't all bad as he tries to save the innocents as Decade. He also taught all the A.R versions of the Main Riders a valuable lesson while learning a lesson or two himself. He also seems to care for the people close to him as he saved his sister from Tsukikage's influence. He was also the one who helped give Shotaro closure as well as helped Haruto when he was in doubt. Before a climatic battle begins, Tsukasa answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" (通り過がりの仮面ライダーだ、覚えておけ！ Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!). Powers and Abilities * Reality Alteration (Uncontrollable): His presence causes all of the A.R. Worlds to merge with one another, though this is not by his own will. This has stopped since his initial death at the hands of Natsumi, and does not seem to continue after his resurrection. * Resurrection: If people still remember him, he can be resurrected from the dead. As is seen in Decade: Final Chapter. * Peak Human Physicality/Reflexes: As the former leader of Dai-Shocker, it is presumable that Tsukasa was skilled at fighting even before the start of his series. In fact, it seems that Tsukasa's abilities far surpass a normal human since he defeated two high level Orphnochs in tennis and used a card as a shuriken to cut a chain. In theory, it is possible that Tsukasa may not be a normal human as he was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker with most of the High Ranking Members being powerful creatures and cyborgs themselves. * Enhanced Memory: Even after losing his previous memories, he could easily fight against most of the A.R Riders while holding back. By transforming into Decade, he could seemingly use all of the other main Rider's powers (even when he has no idea of how his Rider System and the previous Rider Powers work while not able to use them as effectively or skillfully as the originals) and fight against his former subordinates as well as other monsters. * Interdimensional Travel: An otherworldly human himself, Tsukasa can travel within worlds via Dimensional walls. However, the downside is that he is unable to take pictures perfectly in the world he resided unless if he is in his true world. Also to be noted is that the people taken by said pictures often suffer in one way or another. * Nine Worlds abilities: Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Tsukasa travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: ** Gurongi Language Interpretation: In the World of Kuuga and Agito, Tsukasa showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. ** Violin Knowledge: In the World of Kiva, Tsukasa showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of Otoya and Wataru Kurenai. ** Mirror World Travel: In the World of Ryuki, Tsukasa can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an Advent Deck. Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. ** Culinary Knowledge: Befitting his rank and job as a chef at the World of Blade, Tsukasa is given the talent of a great chef. ** Lords and Seed of Agito Knowledge: In the World of Agito, he gained knowledge of the Unknown and the Agito Seed. ** Clock Up Vision: In World of Kabuto, Tsukasa can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. ** Ongekibou empowerment: In the World of Hibiki, Tsukasa was given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of Ongekibou Rekka. Tsukasa Kadoya Gallery TsukasaKadoya.jpg TsukasaKadoyaphotographer.jpg|Tsukasa Kadoya taking pictures of the heroes, so he can remember his time with them. He is here to also take photos of the universes he travels through. TsukasaKadoya1.png tsukasakadoya2.jpg Kamen Rider Decade Gallery kamenriderdecade2.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade placing a card into his belt slot to use a special move or transform into a rider or his super mode. kamenriderdecadesriderkick.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade's Dimensional Rider Kick. He jumps into the air and kicks right through the stack of energy cards absorbing them to power his attacking leg and uses it to create an exploding kick on his enemies. KamenRiderDecadeillusion.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade's Illusion Technique. He creates two more copies of himself to aid him into battle. kamenriderdecadeblast.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade's Blast Technique. He can create four additional copies of his Rider Booker gunform to shoot simulatenously five times of blasting energy bullets. kamenriderdecade19g8g09bgntgrjpg.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade wielding his Rider Booker in it's gun form. kamenriderdecadesword.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade changes his Rider Booker into his sword form. kamenriderdecadeslash.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade's Dimension Sword Slash. Kamen Rider Kuuga Form Gallery kamenriderkuuga.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga (Decade) kamenriderkuugamightykick.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Rider Kick! Kamen Rider Agito Form Gallery kamenrideragito.jpg kamenrideragitokick.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick Kamen Rider Ryuki Form Gallery Kamenriderryuki.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki (Decade) kamenriderryukikick.png|Kamen Rider Ryuki's Final Vent, The Dragon Rider Kick. Kamen Rider Faiz Form Gallery Kamenriderfaiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz (Decade) kamenriderfaizgrandimpact.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's (Decade) Grand Impact Finisher where he punches his knuckle duster into the enemy sending crimson photonic energy to make their bodies explode. kamenriderfaizsword.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's (Decade) sword kamenriderfaizexceedchargeslash.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's (Decade) Crimson Photonic Sword Slash Attack kamenriderfaizblaster.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's (Decade) cellphone blaster which shoots photon energy lasers at the enemy. Kamenriderfaizkick.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's (Decade) Crimson Drill Smash Rider Kick Part 1 kamenriderfaizcrimsondrillkick.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's (Decade) Crimson Drill Smash Rider Kick Part 2 kamenriderfaizaxelform.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz's Axel Form (Decade). He is able to move faster than the speed of sound in that form. kamenriderfaizaxelstartup.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form (Decade) starts up his watch which lasts him for 10 seconds to move faster than the speed of sound. kamenriderfaizaxelfinisher.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form (Decade) speeds to the enemy running circles jumping into the air creating multiple crimson drill smash rider kick's into the enemy. Kamen Rider Blade Form Gallery kamenriderblade.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade (Decade) kamenriderbladekick.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade's Thunder Rider Kick Kamen Rider Hibiki Form kamenriderhibiki.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki (Decade) kamenriderhibikidrum.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki (Decade) places his Kaentsuzumi drum on an enemy and beats it 30 times each blow sending rupturing soundwaves inside the enemy's body to kill them off. Kamen Rider Kabuto Form kamenriderkabuto.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto (Decade) kamenriderkabutokick.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto's Tachyon Rider Kick kabutoclockup.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto (Decade) using the Clock Up technique to move at incredibly super fast speeds near the speed of light and time is slowed down in the process for the enemies that aren't fast enough to catch up to him. Kamen Rider Den-O Form kamenriderden-o.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O (Decade) kamenriderden-ofullcharge.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O's Full Charged Energy Chain Sword Whip Slash Kamen Rider Kiva Form kamenriderkiva.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva (Decade) kamenriderkivakick.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva's Darkness Moonbreak Rider Kick Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Shape Shifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Armored Characters Category:Replicators Category:Illusionists Category:Gloved Characters Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Successful Heroes Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Tokusatsu Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Heisei Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Characters